¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA][Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el amor".] Encontrar a una mujer borracha y enamorada, no son una buena combinación, y eso lo entendería Kouga a las malas.
1. I Problema

**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "_¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

Universo Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**I. El problema**

Caminó con rapidez a la salida, dispuesto a irse a su casa, los negocios del día ya habían terminado con éxito y lo que más deseaba era llegar para darse un baño de agua caliente después de la calurosa discusión que llego a tener; sin embargo, en su recorrido, ya llegando a la puerta, la vio allí en medio de la multitud indefensa y sola, tomándose un par de copas mientas lloraba. Su cuerpo deseaba irse a descansar, pero su razón se lo impedía. ¿Qué hacia una mujer tan calmada en un bar a tan altas horas de la noche y tomando?

Suspiró con pesadez y desató el nudo de su corbata, acercándose a paso lento a la peli castaña que no dejaba de pedir Martini. Se sentó a su lado para no asustarla, recargando su maletín sobre la barra. Esperó un tiempo, pero la chica parecía fuera de sí al pedir un trago tras otro, siendo su amino modificado a cada nuevo trago que pasaba por su garganta. _La felicidad comenzaba a embargarla_. El hombre que cada nada se tomaba las sienes para no perder la tranquilidad, explotó de un momento a otro.

—¡Maldita sea! Ya deja eso —exclamó enojado al ver que se llevaba la decima copa a la boca, quitándole el cristal de las manos de forma brusca.

_Como odia que las mujeres tomen por despecho._ Le hacen querer patear el trasero de una_ muy_ dolorosa a la persona que genera lágrimas en tan maravillosos seres.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —preguntó furiosa la mujer a su lado, volteando al fin a verlo, intentando de manera absurda alcanzar la copa.

La mujer frente a él, se veía completamente destrozada, con el rímel corrido y el labial hasta por las mejillas, sin contar el cabello despelucado. Apretó con fuerzas sus puños. ¿Quién le había hecho eso?

—Pasa que iremos ahora a tu casa —expresó de manera calmada, _discutir con una persona borracha no es lo mejor._

—Pero Kouga-kun, hasta ahora está iniciando la diversión —habló con un puchero en las mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—En la casa ya lo harás —cortó de una vez sin dejarse convencer, esa mujer necesitaba recomponerse.

—¿Quiere que le pida un taxi? —preguntó el barman algo nervioso.

—Yo traje auto, no se preocupe —respondió Kouga de manera decente—. Vamos Rin-chan —dijo sobresaltando a la joven en su lugar quien ya había dejado de sollozar hace un rato.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz algo dolida—. ¡Estoy esperando que Sesshomaru-sama venga y se disculpe! —confesó, levantándose de la silla en que se encontraba, pero debido a los tragos que se tomó y el alcohol elevado en su cabeza, se tambaleó y resultó en los brazos de Kouga.

—Ya son las 11 de la noche pasadas ¿Crees que vendrá por ti? —preguntó enfadado Kouga, sin embargo no contaba que una vez dijera eso, la joven nuevamente lloraría.

—¡No! ¡No lo hará! ¡Él no volverá! —comenzó a expresarse de manera torpe, pegándole suaves golpes en el pecho al joven.

_¡Oh, pero que sensible la ha puesto el alcohol!_

—Ya vamos, estas borracha —dijo Kouga, tomando su maletín, pero aun así Rin se negaba a hacer caso, por lo cual se sujetó con fuerza de una de las sillas. _Ella quería esperar a Sesshomaru._

Y eso comenzaba a cansarle la paciencia, realmente se encontraba muy cansado para estar lidiando con esa clase de situación, antes, podría llamar a… negó con la cabeza rápidamente, en realidad que su conciencia —o pepe grillo— era demasiado jodida —incluyendo su orgullo de hombre—.

—Rin-chan… —la llamó con la voz más dulce que pudo. Respiró profundo. 1-2-3. Bien, recurriría al plan B—. Acompáñeme al carro —dijo de repente al barman, quien se apuntó así mismo con impresión. Kouga solo asintió y le cedió su maletín.

Si no era por las buenas, seria por las malas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la mujer ya se había soltado de la silla y se encontraba a la expectativa de su próximos movimientos.

—Sube —le pidió de forma cansada, esperando tal vez alguna pataleta, pero le sorprendio el sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo, siendo la petición cumplida al instante. Una Rin apestando a alcohol se encontraba sobre su espalda, aferrándose a su cuello.

—Eres muy cálido —dijo de la nada, frotando su cabeza contra sus hombros y aspirando u olor. É_l era un hombre y debía admitir que esas acciones lo ponía algo nervioso—y colorado—además de que la joven era muy liviana._

Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento, puso a la castaña en el puesto del copiloto, abrochándole el cinturón, la mujer lo veía con curiosidad y no paraba de sonreírle ¿tanto daño le había hecho tomar? ¡Dios! Que luego nadie lo matara por llegar demasiado tarde. Condujo por un rato, sabiendo que era mejor llevarla a su casa para evitar malentendidos. Rin se la paso cantando durante todo el camino canciones de despecho y cotarvenas. _Realmente iba a rodar una cabeza al día siguiente. _

—¿Por qué Sesshomaru-sama se va a casar? —preguntó de la nada Rin, con la mirada enfocada en el exterior. Kouga sintió como un nudo se atoaba en su garganta. _Así que de eso se traba. _Pensó algo decepcionado.

—Debe ser un tonto —comentó sin más, no quería herir a la mujer a su lado, más de lo que posiblemente ya estaba, así al día siguiente no recordara absolutamente. _No soportaba el llanto de las mujeres._ Rin comenzó a jugar con su falda de manera nerviosa.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama sabe lo que siento por él? —cuestionó algo molesta, dejando que varias lagrimas recorrieran sus níveas mejillas.

—Él solo es un tonto —dijo Kouga a manera de broma recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria. _Bien, no era muy bueno con las palabras ¿Qué mierda podía hacer en un momento así?_

Al llegar a su destino, estacionó el auto enfrente del garaje de la casa, para no hacer "Trafico", ayudó a la mujer a entrar a su casa prendiendo las luces de la sala, la dejo sentada en el sofá, fue a la cocina por algo de agua y rebuscó entre los cajones alguna pasta/medicamento, que evitara la resaca que tendría al día siguiente, pero _nada. _volteó dispuesto a llamar a Rin, pero esta se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observándolo y ahora que se ponía a detallarla, la mujer frente a él llevaba un vestido rojo que le llevaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unas baletas color negras y pulseras del mismo color.

_¿Por qué Sesshomaru se querría casar con otra persona que no fuese Rin?_

—Kouga-kun… —lo llamó con las mejillas encendida, el joven asintió indicando que estaba prestando atención—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó de manera tímida, mientras que se acercaba al cuerpo masculino.

—Claro, dime —respondió de manera automática.

—¡Hazme mujer! —expresó abalanzándose a su cuerpo y capturando su cuello con sus delicados brazos, haciéndole regar el agua.

Rin comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras que con sus manos exploraba la espalda tensa del joven. ¡Esa mujer si que estaba borracha! Trató de quitársela de encima, pero nada funcionaba. Regó el agua que sobraba en la espalda de la mujer, queriendo que entrara en razón y lo consiguió por un momento cuando esta saltó hacia atrás y comenzó a saltar por el frío, pero su sonrisa se borró, al notar como la mujer se quitaba el vestido.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la sala. _Un celular, solo necesitaba un celular. _Intentó localizar su maletín entre el desorden.

—Maldición —Todas sus cosas las había dejado en el auto y en ese momento de distracción la mujer aprovechó, le tiró una baleta a la cabeza y se le lanzó encima. Los nervios comenzaron a invadir a Kouga, quien no encontraba manera de salvarse de esa ¿Y si se hacia el muerto?

Respiró profundo, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba de espaldas a la alfombra con una Rin encima, besándolo de manera delicada.

_¡Mierda! ¿En que acaba de meterse?_

* * *

**¿Continuara...?**

* * *

Lo he logrado ¡Al fin! Es que... No sabia como, relacionar a estos dos, en realidad que me costo un montón. Ojalá que les guste y sea de su agrado

¡Gracias y mil veces gracias más a todas las personas que han leído!

**¿Reviews?**

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 26/06/2014


	2. II El otro problema

**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "_¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

Universo Alterno

**Palabras totales sin notas de autor, titulo y disclaimer:** 2112 ¿Número de la suerte?

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**II. El otro problema**

¡Oh santo Dios!

Realmente ese podía llegar a ser el fin del mundo, no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer en esas condiciones tan deplorables ¿Por qué es que la vida no daba instrucciones para esa clase de situaciones? Intentó acomodarse como pudo, pero unos labios pequeños seguían devorando los suyos. _Que la paciencia no se le acabara jamás. _ Tomó de los hombros de la uchacha con cuidado y la alejó de su cuerpo, viéndola de manera seria ¿Cómo explicarle?

—Veras Rin-chan… Yo… —buscó las palabras adecuadas, tratando de que las ideas conectaran y que lo que dijera a continuación no fuera demasiado comprometedor.

—Ya-ya-ya ¡lo sé! —dijo la joven encogiéndose en su lugar, mientras que Kouga sentía como su cuerpo se congelaba _¿Cómo lo supo?_

—¿Qué? —preguntó desorientado y algo temeroso.

—¡Se-se que no soy una _lida cica _—habló con la voz entrecortada, fingiendo llorar. Kouga suspiró aliviado, sin embargo su tranquilidad se esfumo al ver a Rin caminar hacia la cocina. La siguió de cerca y todos sus sentidos se alertaron al ver coger un cuchillo y apuntarse al corazón.

—Rin-chan, no sabes lo que haces —expresó un asustando hombre, acercándose sigilosamente a la muchacha con planes suicidas.

—¡Si lo-lo-lo-lo se! —gritó ella, Kouga vio el cuchillo en esa posición peligrosa ¿Ella estaba pensando en matarse?

Bueno, no precisamente, cuando vio la forma tan veloz que se acercaba a él y lo atacaba… _con el mango del cuchillo. _Kouga respiró de alivio y tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos para dejarlo lejos.

—¡Dámelo! —exigió la chica con pucheros, Kouga solo se pudo reír ante la acción tan infantil, sin embargo la seriedad lo volvió a invadir.

Nota mental: _Nunca estar con mujeres borrachas._

—¿Qu-é-é-é-é esta suce-ce-diendo_ atí_? —escucharon una voz furiosa ambos en la entrada de la cocina ¿Su suerte podría ir peor?

Claro, y como no, si Rin, se encontraba semidesnuda encima suyo, con el pelo alborotado, el labial regado en su camisa de trabajo y las mejillas sonrosadas en los dos. Si alguien viera la escena ¿Qué pensaría? Y peor aun ¿Si es el protector?

¡Oh, que tan solo eso fuera un sueño!

—Sesshomarru-sama —expresó la joven con los ojos brillosos, corriendo a su lado, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Qué te-e-e-e estaba haciendo ese _pelo_? —preguntó el oji-dorado tomando de manera posesiva la cintura de su protegida.

Kouga simplemente sonrió con algo de frustración ¿Enserio le estaba pasando eso? ¿Tenía que ser precisamente ese día? O ¿Era un sueño? Sacudió sus cabellos sin cuidados, ¿Pelo? ¿Sera que…?

—Sesshomaru… —lo llamó, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del nombrado—. ¿De casualidad no estas borracho? —preguntó, bien, lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

—¡Tu ma-ma-ma-ma-de es la que esta bolachisima! —respondió. Paciencia Kouga, paciencia. Respira, si así, inhala, exhala, repítelo hasta que tu mente se libere.

—No me jodas, iré a dormir —comentó tomando sus cosas.

—Tú no_ ilas_ a ninguna parte, _pelo _—pronunció Sesshomaru enojado, Kouga solo rolo los ojos y le paso por el lado.

El peli-plata intentó sujetarlo, pero no contó con que unos labios lo distraerían. Pero que labios tan deliciosos, pensó.

—_Levame_ a la luna —dijo de la nada Rin. _Como si eso fuera posible._

—Bueno… —aceptó Sesshomaru cargándola en estilo nupcial. El hombre empresario ya tenía un tic en el ojo ¿Y si él se veía igual cuando se emborrachaba?

—Wiiii —pronunció Rin divertida, mientras se aferraba al cuello de su caballero.

_¡Oh pero que cursis!_

—_Pelo_ antes… —se detuvo antes de caminar—. ¿No te acostaste con ese _pelo salnozo_, o si?

—Solo llévatela y aclárale las cosas, imbécil —habló Kouga demasiado frustrado saliendo en carrera de la casa, azotando la puerta.

Estaba seguro que si no se iba, vería pornografía real, y no, él ya no estaba para esas.

Entró al carro algo molesto y se sentó, tomando el timón entre sus manos. Encendió el motor dispuesto a irse, hasta que un sonido le crispo los nervios. _Vidrio rompiéndose._

Salió del carro a toda velocidad, entró nuevamente en la casa y escuchó unos gemidos. Se dirigió en la dirección de esos sonidos y se detuvo.

—Te _matale_ —eso no estaba bien. Nada bien, sabiendo que venía de la voz de Rin, quien con anterioridad pretendió atentar contra su vida.

Corrió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba y se dirigió al único cuarto que se encontraba abierto, sonrojándose al instante. _Lamentaba no haberse ido cuando pudo._

Dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, asegurando la habitación, los gemidos eran demasiado para su pobre mente. _Al menos esos dos estarían juntos._

**oOoOoOo**

Llegó a su casa exhausto, con todas las ganas de acurrucarse en su cama y recibir la calidez de quien sería su esposa, estaba seguro que la encontraría plácidamente dormida. Caminó un poco más dejando las llaves en una mesita, cuando de repente se prendió la luz de la sala.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó una mujer alterada, Kouga respiró profundo, notando el olor a alcohol en todo el lugar.

¡Mierda y mil veces mierda¡ ¿Sera que no podría dormir esa noche tranquilamente?

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Termine! Tengo sueño! Dolor de cabeza! Pero, ¡Quiero saber sus opiniones! Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer fic de todos los personajes de Inuyasha con crack, sin crack, con locuras y muchas comedia (tal vez hasta drama)

¡Gracias y mil veces gracias más a todas las personas que han leído!

**¿Reviews?**

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 26/06/2014


End file.
